Bawole jądra
by DageRee
Summary: Kise wrócił z Włoch i ma dla każdego prezenty, czyli epizod z życia Generacji Cudów. Lekka komedia. Oneshot.


Tekst był pisany na całkowitym spontanie i z racji oszczędzania mojej klawiatury, wyzbyłam się wszystkich opisów. Dla osób dobrze znających KnB nie powinno to sprawiać problemów, jednak dla osób niezaznajomionych:

Kise – do każdego nazwiska dodaje końcówkę „-cchi"

Aomine – wypowiedzi mogą mieć charakter opryskliwy. Miejscami odpowiednik polskiego dresa, tylko że bez zza nadto luźnych gaci. Do Kuroko zwraca się skrótem od imienia, czyli „Tetsu"

Kuroko – przy nazwiskach swoich kolegów z drużyny dodaje zwrot grzecznościowy „-kun".

Midorami – brak znaków rozpoznawczych w wymowie. Za to cierpi na syndrom psycho fanki jeśli chodzi o obrzędy ezoteryczne.

Murasakibara – ten fioletowy olbrzym ma manie skracania imion i dodawania do nich słodkich niczym jego pokarm końcówek „-chin". Małomówny człowiek.

Akashi – władza i sadyzm wyczuwany na kilometr. Dochodzi dopiero późnej.

„**Bawole jądra"**

- Ohayo minna!

- Przestań się drzeć, Kise!

- Aominecchi, jakiś ty wredny. A ja nawet tobie prezent przywiozłem!

- Hm? Serio? Jaki?

- Po tym jak mnie potraktowałeś, to już Ci nie dam.

- Co żeś powiedział?

- N-nic.

- Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, proszę, przestańcie.

- Ooo, widzisz? Kurokocchii, jakiś ty miły, że się o mnie troszczysz.

- Po prostu jesteście za głośni i nie mogę czytać.

- Wredni. Ej, a tak w ogóle to gdzie jest Akashicchi?

- Chuj wie.

- Przywiozłeś mi cos słodkiego?

- Nie mów z pełną buzią, deklu!

- Tak, przywiozłem z Włoch coś dla każdego!

- Mówiłem już byś przestał się drzeć!

- Żałosne.

- Coś mówiłeś, okularniku?

- Słyszałeś.

- Oż, ty!

- Aomine-kun, uspokój się.

- Nie bierz mnie tak od tyłu!

- Przepraszam.

- To co z tymi prezentami?

- Ah, tak, no jasne. Zobaczmy… włoskie słodycze dla Murasakibary.

- Dziękuję, Kise-chin.

- Ej, teraz ja!

- A jakieś magiczne słówko?

- Dawaj!

- H-hai. Proszę.

- Łał! Włoskie pornosy. Dzięki! Kolekcja się zwiększa.

- Nie ma za co… Ej, ale nie musisz ich teraz już czytać!

- He? W czym problem? Od tego są prezenty, aby je wykorzystywać, co nie?

- Co wcale nie znaczy, że musisz je wykorzystywać od razu. Nawet nie wiesz ile mnie kosztowało, aby to kupić.

- E, ustawienie się w kolejce, to aż taki problem?

- Produkt matole! Produkt! Wybacz, ale nie każdy jest jak lama i ma takie lajtowe podejście do życia, by bez problemu kupować pornosy!

- Narzekasz. Zresztą… zawsze wiedziałem, że z ciebie to jednak baba.

- Nie jestem babą! I nie uśmiechaj się tak, kiedy o tym mówisz.

- He? Mówisz, że nie rumieniłeś się jak podniecona nastolatka, kiedy to kupowałeś?

- W-wcale n-nie! I odejdź ode mnie! Aominecchi! Nie otwieraj tego na moich oczach.

- Aomine-kun, przestań molestować mentalnie Kise-kuna.

- Kurokocchi…

- Nie molestuje go przecież!

- Ale wyglądasz jakbyś chciał.

- …

- No co?

- …

- Naprawdę nie musisz się mi tak intensywnie przypatrywać. W takich momentach wyglądasz na napalonego.

- Tetsu…! A ty Kise nie musiałeś, aż tak daleko się odsuwać!

- W… Wy-wybacz… Ale ty n-naprawdę wyglądałeś na napalonego, Aominecchi!

- Co masz dla mnie, Kise-kun?

- Ah, tak. Mam nadzieję, że ci się spodoba.

- Kise-kun… co to ma być?

- Jeeej, Kurokocchi. Jakiś ty słodki.

- Kise. To. Nie. Jest. Śmieszne.

- Haha, daj spokój Tetsu. Do twarzy ci z tymi króliczymi uszami.

- Eeej! Nie zdejmuj ich jeszcze! Pozwól nam chociaż zdjęcie zrobić!

- …

- No dobra… Następnym razem kupię ci uszy kotka zamiast króliczka. Kurokocchii!

- No i wyszedł.

- Midorimachiii! Kurokocchi się na mnie obraził!

- Ej, Kise! Złaź ze mnie! He-hej, nie becz na mnie do cholery! Uff… Nie waż się nawet dotykać mojego misia koale! To mój szczęśliwy przedmiot.

- … Nikt mnie nie kocha. Kurokocchi mnie nie kocha. Midorimacchi mnie nie kocha. Aominecchi chce mnie zgwałcić. Murasa-

- Nie chcę cię zgwałcić do cholery! Może gdybyś miał balony i kolejną dziurkę zamiast fiuta, ale przecież nie będę się do ciebie dobierał póki to coś dynda ci między nogami!

- … Nie wierzę.

- Weźmy inaczej… Widzisz to? To są cycki.

- A-aominechiii! Zabierz to ode mnie!

- A ty co? Dziewica?

- Kise! Oddawaj mego misia zanim mu głowę wyrwiesz!

- Hm, a może gej? Hehe, na następne urodziny spodziewaj się wazeliny.

- Nie szczerz się tak, jak o tym mówisz!

- A wiec jednak?

- Puszczaj wreszcie tego miśka! Według Oha-Asa będę miał bez niego pecha!

- Murasakibaracchi, ratuuj!

- …

- Czuję się zdradzony…

- Oj, misiu. Nie wiem co bym bez ciebie zrobił. Aomine, zostaw go, bo zaraz zrobi coś głupszego niż zabranie mojego szczęśliwego przedmiotu.

- Pff, no dobra. Nudy jesteś, czterooki.

- Odwołaj to.

- Nie, bo co?

- Bo wiem gdzie trzymasz swoją kolekcję.

- I?

- Sam zgadnij.

- Nie odważyłbyś się.

- …

- Nie odważyłbyś się.

- …

- Odpowiedz coś do cholery!

- Kise, a gdzie mój prezent?

- Nie ignoruj mnie ty niedojrzały bananie!

- Ano, tak. Chwilkę, zaraz wyjmę. Proszę.

- E… Co to jest?

- Zgadnij.

- Żaarcie…

- Murasakibaracchi! Ty już dostałeś swoje!

- Żaarcie..

- O boże, Aominecchi, pomóż mi! On się już nawet ślini! Murasakibaracchi, to nawet słodkie nie jest!

- A… szkoda.

- W takim razie, Kise, co to jest?

- A co widzisz?

- Dwie duże, mięsiste kulki. Jeszcze raz, co to jest?

- Bawole jądra.

- Bawole jądra?

- Tak.

- Hahaha, o boże. Kise, przyznaj, że podglądałeś go pod prysznicem i kupiłeś mu je, by w końcu jakieś miał.

- …

- To jest do jedzenia…

- Czyli dałeś mi bawole jądra po to bym je zjadł?

- Ee… tak? Pokrój je i będziesz je miał do kanapek, czy coś.

- Haha, ludzie, patrzcie na jego twarz! Kise, gdzie masz ten aparat?

- Ba-bawole jądra, kanapki, zjeść… Ale to kiedyś należało do… To znaczyło o męskości byka. Zjeść to… Nie mogę.

- Kise! Daj mi ten aparat wreszcie! Jak nie to sam zaraz zacznę ci w tej torbie grzebać, a jak znajdę wibrator to zabiorę!

- Czemu akurat wibrator?

- A co? Wazelinę też masz?

- Aominecchi!

- … jądra… bawole…

- O, Aka-chin, witaj z powrotem.

- A-akashicchiiin…

- Jądra…

- Co wy tu wyrabiacie?

- Bawole…

- Kise-chin rozdaje prezenty.

- Zjeść…

- He? Pamiątki z Włoch?

- Yhm.

- Kanapki…

- A gdzie mój?

- T-tak! Już… chwilka… ups. J-ja to za-zaras wytłumaczę, Akaashicchi!

- Chcesz powiedzieć, że jako jedyny nie dostałem prezentu?

- P-pewnie został w, w salii. Już po niego biegnę.

- Hm, szybko poszło.

- A temu co?

- Ha, okularnik dostał bawole jądra do zjedzenia i chyba się lekko załamał.

- W-wcale nie!

- Rozumiem.

- Akashi… jesteś naprawdę straszny, gdy się tak uśmiechasz.

- J-już jestem! Akashcchi, proszę, wybacz mi moją niesubordynację!

- Co to jest?

- Proszę, nie krzywdź! Ej, chwila, co?

- Zapytałem: „Co to jest?"

- Ee, to, cóż… W Europie w shougi nie grają, więc kupiłem Ci szachy europejskie…

- Widzę. A wy co tu jeszcze robicie? Na boisko.

- Yhm.

- No dobra. I tak miałem ochotę już zagrać. Idę jeszcze po Tetsu.

- Ty-tylko się jeszcze przebiorę.

- Jądra…

- Czekam na was na boisku.

-…

- Ej, Midorimacchi, nie idziesz?

- … bawole… jądra.

- No, dajże spokój, Midorimacchi. To przecież tylko salami ze słoniną! Naprawdę nie musisz się tym tak przejmować.

- Bawole jądra… He, co? To tylko salami ze słoniną?

- No… tak. We Włoszech mówi się na nie bawole jądra… Ej, chwila! Ratunku! Ktokolwiek! Midorimacchi przywalił głową o kant szafki! Pomocy! On krwawi!

- … s-salami.

- No, hej! Ludzie… pomóżcie mi!

I tą sceną zakrwawionego Midorimy z kulkami salami w rączkach, kończymy nasz teatrzyk. Mam nadzieje, że się spodobało, bo, podobnie jak przy drugim rozdziale „Przeżyć jakoś", dobrze bawiłam się to pisząc, a to niebywała rzadkość.


End file.
